Alone to Death
by TheVicksburg
Summary: Ancient mamodo's bent on domination of the World of the Makai have risen and start to bring out their plan. Can Zatch and the gang, along with some new friends, take out the sadistic ancients? Perhaps asking Death might help. Fan Mamodo Accepted.
1. No Mercy

_I am going back and editing this story, then continuing it. So, if y'all can just hold for awhile, this will be updated regularly._

_Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. Everything else, ain't mine._

_I don't actually remember that much, so if something's wrong let me know. Please? This off my suck-ass memory._

_Unknown Location_

"Do I just give the book up, or wait until they kick our ass more?" A young girl hissed to the boy crouching next to her. Her fingers nervously tapped the cover of the dark red book she clutched to her chest.

"Shut, Mira. I know what I'm doing. Just use the ultimate spell, it should give us an upper hand if not a win." The boy snapped, moving some tree branches out of his way.

"I'd love to see this spell." A voice stated matter-of-factly behind the pair.

The girl and boy spun around in surprise. They scrambled back into the open field surrounded by a forest. The young girl, blonde with blue eye and wearing a yellow sundress, opened the book whilst the boy held both hands out in front of him.

"How did she find us?" Mira squeaked, nervously looking from the pages of the book to the figure standing under the cover of tree. The boy next to her gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his dark red and blacked streaked hair and said, "I don't know, just get ready!"

"You don't know helpfulness when it's standing in front of you, do you? I'm trying to help you." The girl under the trees sighed sadly, motioning someone behind her forward.

The girl had green hair with bangs and her hair reached her shoulders, spiked out. She wore a Hakama that was green with a white kimono top with green trim.

"You're not the image of helpfulness, you're the image of selfishness! Back off, Midori." The boy bit his cheek and glared at the girl. She had an undertone of snarky sarcasm.

"Now, now. Would you rather be sent back by me or some mamodo using sheer luck, Minoru?" Midori smirked, and rolled her shoulders.

Minoru growled and lunged forward. The book in Mira's hands glowed and she read, "_Kaishouk." _Hands sprouted from the ground around the green haired mamodoand reached out to grab her.

"Stingy little mamodo. " The teen standing beside Midori muttered and opened a bright green book and flipped it open, "_Geisha_." Vines shot up from the ground and wrapped themselves around the hands and twisted until the wrists snapped. Blood spurted around them, like a defense circle. The vines continued forward, wrapping around the Mira and Minoru.

"Let's burn his book, Yuta." She yawned, holding her hand up.

"Yeah, _Gredo." _A thorn spun out of a tree trunk and sliced right through the dark red book, setting it ablaze instantly.

"Hey!" Mira squeaked, and then yelped when the vines tightened around her.

Minoru stared incredulous at the book then at Midori.

"The book!" she cried as it hit the ground, sparks flying off the cover.

"Damn!" Minoru cursed under his breath.

Mira stared in horror as Minoru faded away in a sheet of sparks and color.

"Wha-" Was all the blonde could utter before the vine retracted into the ground, dropping her. She leapt up and ran out of the forest.

"That was no fun." Midori pointed out.

"Why don't find someone worth fighting?" Yuta sighed, stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I like that idea," Yuta rolled his eyes, "and I know just who." She grinned and tilted her hand back.

"Huh-" Yuta questioned but shrugged it off as she walked away.

_Japan_

"Kiyo." Zatch whispered from his spot by Kiyo's pillow. He slowly reached a finger out and poked Kiyo's forehead then ducked under a makeshift club house out of a box and magic markers.

Kiyo's eyes snapped open and he narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy looking out at him from a window shaped opening in the box.

"It's time for school." Zatch reminded him, pointing at the alarm clock. Kiyo rolled over and looked at the time. 6:30.

"I'm up. Now, shut up." Kiyo sat up in his bed and paused before getting up and getting ready. Zatch slowly reached over and 'unlatched' the deadbolt he and Suzy had made and crawled out.

"Kiyo! Can I come to school with you?" Zatch asked appearing behind Kiyo, startling him. Kiyo pushed Zatch off his shoulder and pointed at the rug on the ground. "Stay;"

"Oh, and nope." He replied simply grabbing his bag and walking out of the room and downstairs.

Zatch's face fell and he stared after his bookkeeper. "Wha- But, Kiyo!" He called leaping onto the chair and past the doorway. He raced downstairs and almost slammed into Ms. Takamine.

"I have to, you know, go to school. Alone." He aimed the last part directly at Zatch. Ms. Takamine ruffled Zatch's hair and smiled. "What's going on?"

"Kiyo won't let me go to school with him." Zatch frowned and crossed his arms. Kiyo groaned and rolled his eyes as he put his shoes on.

"Zatch, can you do something for me?" she asked turning around to face him.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Sure! What is it?"

"Can you go out and buy some rice. We ran out and I can't make lunch or dinner without it." She handed him some money and ushered him out of the house. Kiyo watched as he grabbed Vulcan and turned the corner.

"Hm. Thanks. Well, bye." Kiyo called over his shoulder and shut the door.

"Bye!"

Zatch rushed past a small little café, catching the attention of a few customers. One of them being a young girl with odd green hair and a teen with dark brown hair.

"Found the bookkeeper." She said smiling. The teen looked up from his book. He sighed and set the book down, reaching into his bag and pulling out a green book with strange markings on it.

"Well, what're we waitin for?" He asked watching Zatch run towards the market and Kiyo wave to some kids and continue walking.

"For the right time." The girl replied, standing up and stretching. She started for the door, with the boy in tow.

"Whatever."


	2. Need Fan Mamodo

**/Fan Mamodo\**

**I'm gonna be accepting Fan Mamodo. If ya wanna submit fan Mamodo fill this out and either send it to me in a message or place it in a review. Your choice,**

**Mamodo~**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color & Style:**

**Markings (Ex. Zatch's lines on his face):**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Power:**

**Book Color:**

**Origin (Ex. State, City, etc.):**

**Race & Accent (If any):**

**Background:**

**Anything else:**

**Song that describes mamodo (Important):**

**Spells: (10 or less/ 1 ultimate)**

**Partner/Bookkeeper~**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Skin Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color & Style:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Occupation:**

**Origin:**

**Race & Accent (If any):**

**Background:**

**Song that describes Partner:**

**Anything else:**

**Last but not least (yeah a lot)**

**Is your mamodo good and will join Zatch and the gang to stop 'Reven' OR will they be bad and become a minion of 'Reven"?**

**Sorry if that's a lot to ask but. Eh, that stuff's important.**


	3. Battle of Nature

**I don't own nothing. Cept my characters. Sad ain't it? **

**Anyway I got reviews., yay. **

**I wouldn't be surprised if no one likes this story. R&R Thanks lots.**

**\Surprises?/**

Kiyo was walking home after a long and boring day at school. On his way, Kiyo noticed Zatch running around like a maniac in the park.

Kiyo sighed, "What's wrong with him now?" He started in the direction of the park. Once he got there he noticed Zatch standing in the middle of the sandbox, with his head cocked to one side staring at the forest.

"Hey! Zatch! What's up?" he called, curious.

"Hmm?" Zatch turned and saw Kiyo and ran up to him and pulled him by the wrist towards the forest.

"Zatch!? Where are we going!?" He was upset; he didn't want to get mixed up in anything Zatch created.

"Hey, it worked!" a voice exclaimed from somewhere in the trees. Making Kiyo jump a bit from the sudden sound, He looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Whose there?" Kiyo called out, suspicious.

"Kiyo, who're you talking too?" Zatch asked with a big grin on his face.

"Huh? Didn't you hear the voice?" Kiyo asked eyeing Zatch suspiciously. How could he have not heard it?

"What voice?" He asked his grin never faltering.

"He can't hear me!" the voice mocked, it sounded like a girl.

"And why's that?" he asked searching the tree's for any sign of movement.

"Cuz he's under mah spell, that's why!" Kiyo jumped and turned around to face a young girl with green hair smirking at him.

Kiyo stepped back, surprised. She was a mamodo! Damn, if Zatch couldn't hear or see her, he wouldn't have a fighting chance against the girl if she challenged them.

"Who might you be?" he tried to keep his voice even.

"Midori. Meaning green. Of course I'm sure ya knew that. And ya?" She said cocking her head to the side. She had a bit of a Southern accent.

"Kiyo. What do you want?" he asked calmly.

"Well, I'm sure that's obvious. I'm here for ya book!" She gestured to my bag. I put the bag behind me.

"Heh. I don't feel like fighting, so why don't ya hand over tha book?" She held out her hand. No way.

"If I say no?" He stepped back a bit. She saw him and smiled.

A boy, maybe 16(?), stepped out, he seemed bored, but Kiyo noticed he was holding a green book. She was a mamodo after all!

"We'll take the book by force." The male replied.

Damn. He doesn't have much of a chance. Zatch was just grinning staring at Kiyo with his head cocked to the side, clueless of what was happening.

After a minute or two of silence Midori sighed.

"Fine, be that way! Yuta." she said turning her head to the right and crossing her arms over her chest.

The male, Yuta, looked from Midori to Kiyo, sighed, and opened the book. It started to glow as he opened it. Kiyo just stared at the pair, powerless.

"**Geisha**." Once he said that, the ground started to shake and vines shot up out of the ground behind the girl and the boy. Kiyo froze when he saw them. They had thorns sticking out all over them! Damn! He couldn't do anything. He had to protect the book and Zatch. Shit!

Midori held out her hand towards Kiyo and the vines started to squirm and then shot at him. Twisting and turning, making it impossible to determine where they would hit.

Kiyo thawed out and grabbed Zatch by the collar and ran through the trees and bushes, hoping to get out of the way of the attack. The vines missed hitting Kiyo by only and inch, but when they hit the ground a tremor went through the ground causing Kiyo to lose his balance and trip.

Midori laughed; "Ya can't out run mah vines!" she snickered walking over to Kiyo.

'Damn!' He thought. These two are strong!

"Why do you want the book? Why not just burn it?" He asked remembering what she said about giving up the book.

"Hmm? Well, know that ya ask… _**I **_don't need nothin. Reven does.

"Reven?" asked curiously and suspiciously, never having heard the name, it sounds…..dangerous.

"Yep. Reven. A group of ancient mamodo wanting to take over the mamodo world and reduce it to nothing." She smiled at that last part.

Kiyo gritted his teeth. Reduce it to nothing? Why?

"Why? He asked through gritted teeth. She noticed it and feigned being scared and chuckled.

"Bao of course. What else!" she replied, surprised he didn't figure it out. She was told he was a genius.

"Why, Bao? What's so important about it?" he was determined to get answers.

"Well, now! I've already told ya enough!" She looked over her shoulder to Yuta. He looked up and sighed. The book started to glow and Kiyo clutched his bag containing the red book.

"_**Gredo**_" She grinned and held out her hand. A dozen spikes/thorns shot out from her hand. They went at an unbelievable speed. '_Damn_' was Kiyo said before…….

"**Seoshi**" a bubble type force field appeared surrounding Kiyo and Zatch. Kiyo was shocked until he turned around. Tia and Megumi were standing a few feet from them.

"Megumi! Tia!" Kiyo said, relieved.

"Kiyo, you ok?" Megumi asked running over and helping him up. Tia did the same with Zatch.

"Yeah, I'm fine but Zatch is under some spell, so he can't see them." He pointed towards the green hair girl, with a confused expression. She was studying the pink haired girl, Tia.

"Zatch, you there?" Tia asked tapping him on the head. Once he didn't respond, she got upset and smacked him on the head causing him to be released from the spell.

"Hey! Tia! What was that for!?" He whined rubbing his head. He turned and saw Midori looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Who is she, Kiyo?" He asked pointing towards Midori.

"Jeez." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Ya know!" Midori started causing everyone to jump a bit and turn towards her.

"Nice reunion, but…. I still need that book. And some weak shield mamodo won't help you defeat me!" she said smirking towards an upset Tia.

"Oh yeah! I bet I can burn your book all by myself!" She shouted stamping her foot and waving her fist in the air.

"Tia, calm down!" Megumi chided.

"Well, why don't we see if that's true or not?" She grinned and held out her hand.

"Yuta." He raised an eyebrow before reciting a spell from the book.

"_**Ji Geisha**_" She smiled as the plants, bushes, and trees intertwined forming a giant arm that rose into the air and slammed down.

"Holy sh—"was Kiyo could manage before Megumi cast her shield.

"**Seoshi**!" The shield came back again but started to falter a bit. That wasn't a good sign. This mamodo was strong enough to make the shield start to fail? This isn't good. If the battle continued like this, they would get Zatch's book and burn Tia's book. Shit.

Midori smirked and laughed. "Ha! Ya think tha shield of ya's is gonna hold up against mah attacks? Think again!" The green book started to glow fiercer. The plant arm started to grow in size as more trees, plants, and bushes intertwined into it. It raised itself into the air and slammed down even harder, causing cracks to form in the shield, followed by cracking sounds. The girl smirked as the shield gave way and came crashing down. The arm raised itself once more, preparing to smash them. As it came down, Kiyo leapt into action. He grabbed Megumi and Tia and jumped out the way, with Zatch mimicking Kiyo. The arm slammed into the ground causing a crater to form where it hit.

"Wa…woah! That was close!" Tia gasped.

"Yeah, too close. We can't fight here! She has an advantage with all the plants!" Megumi replied eyeing the smirking girl.

"Megumi's right. Well, go somewhere where there's not many or any plants." Kiyo concluded looking around to find somewhere. That's when he saw something. Silver? It was light. It shone brightly. A parking lot!

"The parking lot!" Kiyo said, grabbing Megumi and motioning for Tia and Zatch to follow him.

"Hmm? Whatcha talking bout over there?" Midori asked cocking her head to the side.

They sprinted towards the light, dodging branches, animals, etc. Finally they reached the parking lot, which was surprisingly empty. Kiyo looked over his shoulder to see that the duo had followed them, but were walking. Smirking.

He motioned for Tia and Zatch to follow him and Megumi as they headed towards the far end of the deserted parking lot.

"Ah! I see! Ya'r tryin to get as fah away from tha plants as possible. Smart tactic. To bad it won't work." She concluded.

That last line made Kiyo stop dead in his tracks, leaving Tia, Zatch, and Megumi confused and worried. It wouldn't work?

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'.

Kiyo turned to face her. He took out the red book and gestured for Zatch to come forward. Megumi and Tia came up and stood beside Kiyo and Zatch.

"The family that stays together…..'Dies' together." She smiled as Yuta read a spell.

"**Gigano Gredo"** The trees and plants that once made of the forest behind Midori started to quiver and rip away from its roots in the ground. Coming together and forming what seemed to be a lizard. Formed only the top part, from the waist up. Once it was completed it hissed and opened it mouths. A huge laser shot out at them growing in size as it neared the team. Kiyo opened the book and gritted his teeth. _'This better work!'_ He thought as he read the spell.

"**Bao Zakeruga**!" Zatch's eyes rolled back into his head and opened his mouth. Midori raised a brow and cocked her head. A lightning bolt shot out and formed a dragon. Midori's eye's widened at the huge dragon. '_Amazing!'_ She thought. _'This is Bao.' _

The two spells collided. Midori's lizard gained the upper hand due to it being surrounded by plants. But Zatch's Bao was incredibly strong pushing the lizard back a bit. But Midori's spell started to glow and bit into Bao causing it to waver before a light blinded everyone.

"**Shudoruk**" a man's voice filled the space and a horse jumped out covered in armor and cut right through the lizard. It light shot out of it before it disappeared. The horse landed and galloped back to where it came from. A man with short blond hair carrying a book stepped out and smirked.

"Sunbeam! Ponygon!" Kiyo, Megumi, Tia, and Zatch all yelled in relief and rushed over to him and Ponygon.

Midori's eyes widen in shock. What the Hell? She clenched her hands into fist and looked at Yuta, who stared at the horse mamodo with curiosity.

"**Poruk**!" Midori jumped at the sound of a spell being cast behind her. She turned in time to see a huge hammer hit her, sending her into a near by tree. She coughed and fell to the ground. She struggled to get up, but Yuta walked over and helped her out. She got up and looked at the hammer that turned into a little duck type mamodo. She stared with a blank and shocked expression. That thing? A blond man rushed out of the bushes and stood next to the duck and laughed.

"Not to worry! The invincible Parco Folgore is here!" He shouted and waved his hand in the air. His accent was clearly Italian. What was an Italian doing in Japan? In his other hand he held a yellow book.

The duck mamodo finally spoke." Yeah! And I'm the invincible Kanchome!" Kanchome had a weird accent. Kinda squeaky. He seemed weak and small. How did that…_thing_…. Touch me? HOW! Midori was fuming, with caused her to get a confused and worried look from Yuta.

"I'll kill him." She whispered, but raised her voice to a shout.

"I'll kill him!" She stood up and Yuta opened the book and read a spell. Kanchome flinched back from her fury and tone. Folgore didn't look so confident anymore. Sunbeam opened his book, so did Megumi and Kiyo.

"**Ji Geisha.**" The fist appeared again but this time was bigger and glowed with this immense fury emitting from it. Kanchome and Folgore stared wide eyed at it, quivering and holding each other. Tears were streaming down Kanchome's face and also Folgore's. Midori smirked evilly and laughed. The hand shot out. Kiyo knew none of their spells would make it in time to save them. They were one the other side of the field.

"Kanchome! Folgore! Run!" Kiyo shouted towards the quivering team. They jumped and ran away. The hand caught up with ease, raising it self in the air and slamming down.

"Damn!" Kiyo shouted.

The fist collided and exploded with a _boom._ Everyone stared wide eyed and shocked.

"Are….are they…..dead?" Zatch gulped and stared and the smoke.

"I…I..." Kiyo couldn't finish. It was too painful to admit. They were gone.

The hand started to stir and a black spike shot through the hand causing it to crumble. Midori stepped back and her eyes widened yet again.

"What the hell!" She shrieked.

Once the smoke cleared, Kanchome and Folgore could be seen quivering and crying, and stared at the spike that disappeared. Before anyone could say anything. A blinding light could be seen before Midori put her arms up in a defensive position and a sword collided with her. Once everyone regained their sight, they all stared wide eyed and mouth's opened at the sight.

A kind of demon was crouched in front of Midori with the sword digging into her arm. She jumped back away from the demon and grabbed her bleeding arm. Yuta walked up next to her with a shocked and confused expression,

The demon wore a pyramid shaped hat thing with a smock covered in blood and boots. It stood up and leapt back and landed in front of a few scattered trees.

"When suddenly it changes, violently it changes." A voice spoke from the shadows. Everyone turned to face the space next to the creature, shadows stirred in the space and started to part, revealing two people. One of them smirked.

"Open up your hate and let it flow into me." The voice said again and smirked.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took awhile. I left out of town for a week. And I had some trouble with the plot. Bet ya can guess who the mystery person is!. Check out my Call of the Crow story for X-Men and you'll know instantly. I hope. :\**

_**^When suddenly it changes, violently changes – Open up your hate and let it flow into me~ **_**Down with the Sickness by Disturbed^**


	4. Unlikely Alliance, Summoner of Fear?

**Third chapter. First off, sorry this took such a long time to update. I totally blanked out when it came time to type this out. I was also on vacation but this chapter should be good. Sorry. Now to find out whom the mystery person is! Yay. Enjoy R&R**

**\Forest near Park/**

"What the hell!!" Midori yelped as she applied pressure to her bleeding arm. She glared at the creature before her eyes widened when she saw who the demon was that attacked her using the creature.

A young girl with light blue hair stepped out, smirking sadistically. She wore a kimono top with sleeves that extended below her hands, a skirt that was too long, and a bandana type accessory that was tied around her waist. She had a long sleeve turtleneck under the kimono top.

A young boy maybe 16 with black hair was right behind her; he kept his gaze locked on the floor, not making eye contact with anyone. He wore a white shirt with a button down shirt on top, unbuttoned, and black pants and shoes.

"You!!! You're going to try and stop meh!!!!!!" Midori shouted at the girl, whose smile went from sadistic to amused. She shrugged and stuck out her tongue. Further angering Midori.

Midori narrowed her eyes at the girl and held out her uninjured hand towards the girl. Kanchome and Folgore took that as sign to get away from there. They jumped up and ran towards Kiyo and Zatch. Everyone looked from Midori to the girl in anticipation.

"**Gredo**" Yuta shouted, the thorns shot out towards the girl, but were sliced in half by the creature.

Midori stepped back in anger as the girl moved her head slightly from side to side.

"Why are you here, Azusa?" Midori spat, angered and confused by the girls sudden alliance. She turned down the chance to join Reven but allied with a pack of weaklings? There had o be another reason.

Azusa looked up at Midori and raised an eyebrow.

"It's not the way I had imagined all in my mind." She said looking at everything around her before settling on the setting sun. The light shone through the trees, leaving a circle of light in between the two.

"Still with the music I see." Midori grimaced. Something wasn't right. Azusa was suppose to be in HHP not here. She entered the mamodo battle? With her rank, she shouldn't need a book. Or enter at all. She could easily do it all herself.

Azusa tilted her head to the side and her expression went to emotionless, the boy behind her lifted his eyes and looked from her to Midori and then looked at the book in his hands.

"Come on. Turn on the Ignition." Azusa waved her hand in the air. Midori's face was thoughtful before she smiled. She had to use something that would hold the creature back but then attack her or the boy with the book.

"Fine! Yuta, the ultimate spell!" She shouted and held out both of her hands at Azusa, who was looking at her in sheer boredom.

"**Gigano Geifo**" Yuta sighed and the book began to glow bright. The creature positioned itself for an attack.

"Let's see you dodged this." Midori sneered. Azusa shrugged and nodded. A stress mark appeared on Midori's head.

"Die!!!" Midori shouted as a ray of light shot from her palm, creating dozen's of small plant animals. They crouched down and prepared to pounce.

Azusa had a 'The Hell?' look and the boy didn't register anything happened. He continued to stare at the ground.

The animals leapt and attacked the creature/Pyramid Head (Yep), who sliced them in half, failing to kill them. Only succeeding in multiplying them. Some of them jumped over PH, who leapt back and continued to try and divert their attention.

'_Let's see you get out of this_.' Midori thought smugly. She watched as PH continued to try and lessen the numbers, but couldn't.

"**Morui**" boy recited as the book was glowing.

PH froze. The creatures froze to in confusion. Midori, Yuta, Zatch's Gang, and the creatures searched around in confusion for the spell or attack.

Midori sent an accusing and questioning glance to Azusa, who shrugged it off.

"Found you!!" A voice stated from the sky. Everyone looked up to see a weird creature/bird fly overhead and dive bomb down. Cutting right through every creature thus killing them all. Midori was on the verge of passing out from anger and confusion.

"Hehe." Azusa smirked at Midori who was about to go off like a time bomb.

"What the hell is that?" Midori asked pointing a finger at the bird, and Azusa who covered her smile with her too long sleeve.

"The names Monu, I'm her familiar. I'm a crow from HHP. I'm sure _you know what that is._" The bird assumed landing on Azusa's head.

"Come on, Whatcha gonna do?" Azusa asked rocking on her heels. Midori was fuming, fire could be seen behind accompanied by the smoke. Yuta stood in fear and shock. He wondered what Midori was going to do.

"I will murder you in the worst way ever!!" Midori replied calmly. Raising her hand in the air Yuta read a spell. Azusa and Monu had a '-_-' look at her sudden calmness. When ever that happened, something bad would happen.

"**Geiyu**" a huge spear formed of plants appeared above Midori, who then threw at the sadistic girl. Azusa stared at the thing in boredom and a hint of amazement. She reached into her pocket and took out a type of coin.

She held it out to Midori, who looked at it at first with confusion then anger.

"You!!!! How DARE you try and give me an Obolus!!" She shouted as the spear picked up speed. Once it was close enough, the boy raised his head and his book started to glow.

"**Ayu**" The boy recited without opening the book. With a snap of her fingers a huge glowing orb of shadows fell from the sky and collided with the spear. The orb easily destroyed the spear and made a huge crater where it went through the spell and hit the ground.

Midori's eyes widened in disbelief. She opened her mouth to say something but shut it after nothing came out. She stood frozen at the sight of a weak spell taking out her second most powerful spell. Yuta stared at the crater the orb had created when it hit.

"I'm not the one that you should blame." Azusa shrugged. The boy nodded in agreement. Monu chuckled before pecking at Azusa's head.

"**Ayu**" The boy read again. The orb this time fell down above Midori, who jumped out of the way.

"She looks scared." Monu snickered, watching as Midori staggered back and grimaced at Azusa. She stood up straight and turned around. Azusa looked at her bored.

Azusa nodded to the crow and looked at the boy, who nodded in agreement.

"If you don't take the coin, how will get into Hell? You won't be able to cross the River Styx." Azusa pointed out.

"I am not going to hell!" Midori shot back.

"Yeah you are." Azusa threw back at her, with a confident tone. Monu nodded in agreement.

"I've seen the files. You're going straight down, girlie." Monu assured.

"Shut it. We're retreating for now. But don't think we won't be back." Midori waved as she and Yuta walked towards the trees.

"Sure." Azusa said with a hint of sarcasm.

Midori and Yuta disappeared into the trees. Azusa looked from the coin to the trees and rolled her eyes and turned to walk away before hearing a voice from across the way.

"Hey! How come you helped us?" Kiyo asked walking up to the pair, the other mamodo and partners following. The boy turned and stepped back a bit behind Azusa, who shrugged in reply.

"How did you know we were here?" He asked again in hope of getting an answer.

"It's all around the world." She motioned around her. She looked at him with a 'Can I go now' look.

Kiyo didn't register her glare. But continued on his question tirade.

"What is this 'HHP'?" Azusa looked at Monu who replied this time.

"Hades Hell Port. It's where souls go cross into his majesties realm." Monu nearly sneered.

Kiyo raised a questioning glance at the mysterious bird. They weren't off to a good start.

"I see. And what are you again?" Kiyo asked suspicious of this creature's comments and answers. Monu narrowed his eyes at the boy and replied pissed off.

"I'm an Ulama. Also called a 'Devil Bird'." Monu spat.

"Ulama? Oh, I've heard of those! It's a cryptid of Sri Lanka said to emit bloodcurdling human sounding shrieks in the night from within the jungles. In Sri Lankan folklore, it is believed that the cry of this bird is an omen that portends death." Megumi explained, interrupting and preventing a fight between Kiyo and Monu.

"Bingo, Girlie. Not many people know that. I've only encountered 2 that did." Monu praised. Megumi beamed and laughed, thanking Monu for the compliment. Kiyo wasn't too happy with the devil bird praising her.

As everyone joined in and started to talk to Monu, Azusa and the boy silently retreated to the shadows. They turned and disappeared leaving Monu alone with the mamodo and humans.

After twenty minutes on conversation, Monu finally realized that he was alone. He narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"Hey, Where's Azusa and Minato!!??" Monu questioned, searching his surroundings for any sign of a sadistic mamodo and an emo kid. (He's not emo, he just acts like one.)

"The girl and boy??" Zatch asked looking around.

"Yeah. They left me!!!" Monu cried. He was stunned. How DARE they leave him. He was fuming and pissed. Of course he couldn't do anything to them but he could always upset them.

An evil smile grew on his face as he thought of a perfect plan. "Got it!!" He cried in excitement. He flapped his wings and glided into the air before flying away and heard a mixture of 'Bye', 'See ya', and Thanks'.

**Well, that's it for this chapter. This was short because I have writers block…..aw. The next chapter will introduce the OC's that were submitted. :) The songs for this one were:**

**^It's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind – Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.^**

**^Come on. Turn on the Ignition. -Ignition by tobyMac^**

**^Come on. Whatcha gonna do. -I Kissed a Boy by Cobra Starship^**

**^I'm not the one you should blame. – Calling All Cars by Sense Fail^**

**^It's all around the world. – Around the World by ATC^**

**Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and R&R. I need some fan mamodo to join Zatch and Reven….Yep. Thanks.**


	5. Mirrored Alliance

**Ok, next chapter. For the next few chapters OC's will be introduced *clapclap* For this chapter BetaWriter's OC will be introduced. **

**I don't own Jhouru & Chikushou, they belong to BetaWriter. **

**Oh in reply to Rylitah, Pyramid Head is from the horror video game/movie Silent Hill. Oh, and I didn't mention this in the other chapter but.**

**An Obolus is a coin that souls use to pay Charon the ferryman of the underworld to take them across the River Styx.**

**Ok, here's the chapter and Enjoy. R&R please.**

**/Park in Japan\**

"So in other words, we need to get a group of mamodo together." Sunbeam concluded.

"In simple terms. Yes." Kiyo agreed. Kiyo and the gang were in the park cooking up a game plan.

"Instead of fighting, we need to reason with mamodo to get their support." Megumi said.

"Well, that's going to be hard! No one's going to want to help take down a group of mamodo. All they want is to become king!" Tia shouted, resulting in getting scolded by Megumi for it.

"If we reason and tell them the consequence of not defeating the group, there's a higher chance they'll agree." Sunbeam replied.

"That's a good plan. Now another matter. Finding their headquarters." Kiyo sighed, rubbing his temple. Megumi placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Couldn't Momon track it down?" Kanchome asked while chewing on a chocolate bar.

"Yes, but something tells me it won't be that easy. We're talking about an ancient group of mamodo. For all we know they might know about Momon and disguise themselves. But then again…" Kiyo groaned in annoyance.

"True." Zatch muttered. "This is hard!!" he moaned and laid on his back.

"What about the girl? The one who scared away Midori?" Folgore asked.

"I thought about that but how will we contact her?" Kiyo's face looked thoughtful. Ponygon's eyes widened (if that's possible) and jumped up.

"Meru meru me. Meru mer meru me meru!!" Ponygon exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Now would be a good time to be able to understand him." Tia muttered confused.

Ponygon froze and fell down in sorrow and started to cry.

"It's ok Ponygon! We'll find her!" Zatch assured him, rubbing his head.

A light bulb went off in Megumi's head. "OH!" she cried in happiness.

"What is it, Megumi!?" Kiyo questioned hopeful.

"I just realized something!! I knew I recognized the boy!" Megumi shouted.

"Which boy? The blue haired mamodo's bookkeeper?" Kiyo clarified.

"Yes!! He belongs to a famous family! I remember seeing him once. He didn't talk to me though." Megumi laughed.

"Really?" Tia asked.

"Yes and I think I know where we can find him. Hopefully." Megumi sighed.

"Where?" Sunbeam asked.

"The family lives in a mansion downtown. I'm not sure if he still lives there though. I went there twice. The first time he was there but the second he wasn't." Megumi's face fell.

"It's ok, Megumi. At least we know where to start!" Kiyo reassured her. She gave him a small smile.

"Oh, I know another mamodo who could help!!" Folgore shouted.

"Who?" Kanchome asked replaying all the mamodo encounter's they've experienced.

"You don't remember?? The one with wild silver hair. Um… I think his name was Hori. He ran into him while on tour but he didn't bother fighting 'weaklings' like us." Folgore pondered but then shrugged.

"Good. See if you can track him down and get him to join. Does anyone else know anyone who might help?" Kiyo questioned looking around at everyone. Tia, Megumi shook their heads and Sunbeam and Ponygon sighed.

"Well, it's a start." Kiyo groaned in annoyance again. They need to increase their numbers.

"Well, it's getting late, so we'll end this here. But let's all keep an eye out for some potential ally's, ok?" Kiyo stretched.

UH huh." Was the response from everyone except Ponygon who replied "Meru."

"Good. Bye" with that everyone returned to their normal lives. For now at least.

**/Cliff over looking Tokyo\**

"Wow, it sure is nice today, Kiyo!" Zatch exclaimed as he lay on the grass looking at the sun on top of a hill. Kiyo sat next to him and looked out to see the river.

"Yeah. But we need to be on the lookout for mamodo to help. If we can't get enough help, we won't be able to stop Reven." Kiyo groaned. This was getting to painful, emotion wise. They were going up some strong mamodo from the looks of it.

"Kiyo!! I just thought of a way to find Azusa, the blue haired mamodo!" Zatch cried happily jumping to his feet with his arms extended.

"What is it?" Kiyo pressed.

"The bird. Megumi said something about at night it makes a human shrieking noise. All we have to do is find the bird and he could take us to her!!" Zatch shouted happily running around Kiyo.

Kiyo didn't think of that. That could work! He could get Megumi and Tia to help out with the stakeout and get the bird.

"That's genius, Zatch!" Kiyo laughed.

Zatch nodded and fell on his back and stretched. He looked at the sky before twitching and jumping up and looking at the trees.

"What is it, Zatch? You scared me!" Kiyo chided the mamodo.

"Someone's there." Zatch pointed towards a patch of trees. Kiyo stood up looked around. He took out the red spell book in case but highly doubted it.

"So you detected us? Interesting." A young boy with messy white hair stepped out with another boy that was at least 16 holding a grayish white book.

"You're a mamodo, then?" Kiyo asked gripping the book.

"Yeah. My names Jhouru and this is my bookkeeper Chikushou." Jhouru pointed to the teen behind him. Kiyo looked from the mamodo to the human He sighed and smiled.

"We don't want to fight." Kiyo stated. Jhouru narrowed his eyes.

"There's a group of ancient mamodo named 'Reven' who are planning on taking over the world of the Makai.

Zatch and some of our friends are getting together mamodo to help us defeat them before they succeed."

Kiyo explained the situation to the two.

Chikushou nodded and Jhouru looked from Zatch to Kiyo.

"How do you know all this?" Jhouru cautiously asked.

"A mamodo who could control plants named Midori fought us and told us." Kiyo recalled the battle.

"Why can't you do it with your forces?" Jhouru countered.

"We don't know how strong these mamodo are. Besides we don't have many allies. The more allies, the better chance we have of winning." Kiyo explained.

Chikushou was nodding along with what Kiyo was explaining as Jhouru had a thoughtful expression. He studied Kiyo's eyes for any trace of doubt but didn't find any.

"Hm. Yeah I heard about them. There have been a number of disappearances and I was guessing they had something to do with it." Kiyo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Disappearances?" Kiyo questioned. Jhouru looked surprise with his question.

"You haven't heard? There have been disappearances where there wasn't any evidence that could lead the police to a suspect. The only thing that was at the crime scene was a single card with the words 'Revenge' on it. The weird part? Every crime scene had one." Jhouru shuddered slightly at the thought. Chikushou shook his head slowly and sadly.

"We didn't know that." Kiyo mumbled. "All the more reason to help us."

"True. I guess your right. Deal. I'll help. Chikushou, you?" Jhouru turned to face his partner.

"Yep." Chikushou nodded. Kiyo smiled and sighed relieved.

"What kind of mamodo are you?" Jhouru asked Zatch.

"Lightning!" Zatch threw his hands in the air.

"You?" Kiyo asked.

"Mirrors and reflecting." Chikushou answered holding the book up.

"Interesting." Kiyo muttered with his hand on his chin.

"Who do you have so far in your alliance?" Jhouru questioned, curiosity hidden in his tone.

"We'll introduce you. Follow me." Kiyo motioned for them to follow. Kiyo remembered the plan to continue discussing the plan today.

**/Park in Japan…again\**

"Where are Kiyo and Zatch?" Megumi asked looking around.

"I don't know. Maybe they got caught up in something." Sunbeam suggested.

"Hey guys! Sorry about being late." Kiyo apologized, out of breathe. Everyone noticed Jhouru and Chikushou behind him and Zatch.

"Who are they?" Tia asked standing up.

"Oh, this is Jhouru and Chikushou." Kiyo pointed to each of them. They nodded in agreement.

"They agreed to help us." Zatch chuckled.

"Awesome! We have another friend!" Megumi smiled.

"Uh huh. Oh, sorry. This is Megumi and Tia. They specialize in defense shields." Kiyo pointed to Megumi and Tia.

"Yep" Tia grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Megumi shook Chikushou's hand and Jhouru's.

"This is Sunbeam and Ponygon. They specialize in armored attacks." Kiyo pointed them out.

"It's pleasure to meet you." Sunbeam bowed.

"Meru!" Ponygon clapped his hooves together. Jhouru and Chikushou both stared in confusion but before they could ask Kiyo explained.

"He can only say 'Meru'." They nodded.

"And this is Folgore and Kanchome. They specialize in transformation and illusions." Kiyo laughed a bit.

"Nice to meet you!!" Folgore laughed and shook their hands.

"Yeah." Kanchome continued to chew on his candy bar.

I'm Jhouru and this is Chikushou, as you all know, and we specialize mirrors and reflecting." Jhouru motioned towards the book and Chikushou.

"Awesome. We have a new friend!" Zatch cried excitedly bouncing up and down.

"Now we need more to take down an evil force." Tia sighed sadly.

"Oh." Zatch's face fell.

Everyone was quiet before waving and leaving to go home, considering it was already close to 11 P.M.

**That's it for this chapter. This one is short, but so are the introductions of the OC's but that's normal. Hope everyone enjoys this one. And Thanks to BetaWriter for letting me use his mamodo for this story. –gives a cookie- R&R please.**


	6. Warning of Danger

**I'm glad people liked my story. I still need some Fan Mamodo so keep sendin them in. Please. Anyway here's the next chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell. I don't own Hori or Meida, they belong to VeryLazyPeople. I do own my OC's.**

**Enjoy and R&R.**

**/Warning: Hori & Meida\**

"Do you know anything else about 'Reven'?" Jhouru asked Kiyo. Chikushou, Jhouru, Zatch, and Kiyo were walking to a restaurant to meet with the rest of the gang.

"Not really. But I asked an old friend to do some research about them. Maybe he can get some answers." Kiyo shrugged. His limit on information was annoying. He kept thinking about it. And that they need more allies.

Jhouru nodded and looked up ahead. He stopped and glared forward. Chikushou stopped, took out his book and opened it. Kiyo noticed and did the same.

"Come out." Jhouru called out. The sound of rustling leaves were heard before a boy with short wild silver hair, grey eyes, and two lines going down his cheeks stepped out. He wore a black shirt, black short pants and black boots.

A girl walked out behind him. She had straight black hair in a ponytail. She wore a black shirt and blue jeans. In her hand was an indigo spell book.

"Well, you managed detect me. Congratulations." The boy replied sarcastically. Jhouru narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Chikushou asked putting a hand on Jhouru's shoulder in a calming gesture.

"Hori. And this is Meida." He pointed at the girl. She shrugged and opened the spell book.

"Two mamodo? More would have been better." The girl sighed disappointed. The book started to glow and she looked up. "Hori, hands out. **Ganzu Nekoru**." The girl shouted as purple fireballs shot out from Hori's palms.

"**Rashield**." Kiyo shouted back. The huge lightning shield came up. The fireballs hit the shield and started to penetrate it before they started to fade along with the shield. Kiyo's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is going to be hard." Kiyo muttered.

"Who are you working for?" Jhouru asked suddenly. Hori looked surprise before looking down and smirking.

"I'm sure you can guess." He laughed. Zatch answered with anger in his voice.

"Reven." He growled.

"Bingo!" Hori congratulated him. He had a taunting smile.

"**Nekoru." **Meida cried out as purple flames shot out of Hori's palms. "**Miiruk" **Chikushou recited. The mirrors threw back the attack, hitting Hori back into a building. He fell to the ground but stood up like nothing happened.

"They're after you and your friends, you know?" Hori tilted his head to the side and pointed towards Zatch.

Zatch growled. "We'll take them down before they know it!!" Zatch yelled back at Hori.

"Not in your dreams, boy." Hori smirked evilly. "**Dragonos Nekorudon**." Meida cried out holding the book out towards Zatch.

Hori shrugged and held out his hands as a huge dragon made of purple flames formed. Kiyo grimaced and opened his book, casting his spell.

"**Bao Zakeruga!" **Kiyo cried out with all his heart energy. The book started to glow brighter as the lightning dragon took form.

Jhouru watched in awe and Chikushou looked from Bao to Dragonos. Bao and Dragonos clashed and started to try and over power each other. Dragonos started to win but was quickly destroyed by Bao, which shot forward towards Hori.

He smirked and stood up straight up with his arms extended to the side. Everyone froze except Hori and Meida as Bao went straight through him into the ground.

"Wha…?" Zatch stuttered as Hori wiped some dust from his shirt. "You're going to have do much better than that. " Hori taunted.

"How come you're helping Reven?" Kiyo asked.

"Guaranteed success." Was all Hori said before a young girl jumped out of a tree and landed next to him.

You couldn't see her face due to the hood of the cloak she wore. She stood up straight and looked at Hori and nodded.

Hori frowned and sighed. He turned around and started to walk away. He waved his hand in the air.

"I've got some stuff to do. But don't think I won't be back. Oh. I wouldn't try and stop Reven. Sama wouldn't like that. " Hori warned and disappeared in a puff of smoke along with Meida and the unknown mamodo.

Kiyo, Zatch, Jhouru and Chikushou stared in confusion then relief.

"That was…interesting?" Chikushou sighed.

Jhouru nodded and looked at the place the enemy was standing. "How did he dodge Bao with out a spell…?" Jhouru asked looking at Kiyo, who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know. But all the more reason to get more allies." Kiyo grimaced.

"Hn? What's that?" Zatch asked pointing to a floating piece of paper.

Jhouru walked up and grabbed it. "It's a letter… A warning?" Jhouru asked skeptical.

"What's it say?" Chikushou asked walking up next to Jhouru.

"_A fair warning young mamodo. We don't want any interference. Just leave it be and your friends won't be injured. We are watching your growing alliance. Ri—" _Before Jhouru could read the name the paper crumbled into dust and flew away with the wind.

"Ri- what?" Zatch asked. A stress mark appeared on Jhouru's head. "We don't know! It crumbled before we could read it!!" Jhouru shouted back at Zatch who quivered behind Kiyo.

"This is becoming more of a mess." Chikushou sighed tiredly.

"Very" Kiyo agreed.

"Hey, Kiyo. Shouldn't we be getting to the restaurant?" Zatch asked tugging on Kiyo shirt. He looked at the clock that read 3:30.

"Damn! We were suppose to be there at 2:30!" Kiyo yelled as she sprinted to the restaurant with the other three in tow.

At the restaurant, Megumi, Tia, Sunbeam, Folgore, Kanchome, and Ponygon were waiting patiently for Kiyo and the other's to arrive.

"Where are they!!?" Tia hissed menacingly, scaring Kanchome and Ponygon.

"Calm down, Tia! I don't know." Megumi sighed.

"Maybe they ran into another mamodo?" Sunbeam suggested.

"True." Folgore replied watching all the women who walked in.

"Folgore!!!!" Tia yelled and hit him in the head with a plate. He passed out as his head hit the table.

"Folgore!!!" Kanchome cried running over to his unconscious book keeper. As they tried to help Folgore, a girl with black hair to her waist, wearing a purple shirt with jeans walked in.

Following her was a boy older than her with grayish black hair that spiked at the ends. He held a black purple booking his hands.

The girl looked and saw Kanchome, Tia, and Ponygon and smiled. "Well, seems there are some mamodo here." She chuckled and walked over there. By now the restaurant was seemingly empty, save for the waitress's and chef's.

"You guys mamodo's?" A voice asked from behind them. They all looked up and saw her. Tia narrowed her eyes and stood up.

"What about it?" Tia shot back. The girl stepped back and smiled.

"Just curious. I don't want to fight." The girl reasoned. Tia glared at her.

"Liar! How do we know that?" Kanchome shouted pointing a lollipop at her.

"If I wanted to fight, wouldn't I have _attacked _instead of asking you?" She shot back at Kanchome who lowered the lollipop.

"She's got a point." Sunbeam pointed out.

"Hm. Fine, My name's Tia." Tia sighed angrily.

"Mine's Ril." Ril nodded.

"I'm Rave." The boy behind her introduced himself.

"Hmph. This is Sunbeam, Megumi, Kanchome, and Ponygon. The unconscious dude is Folgore." Tia pointed out everyone.

"Nice to meet you all." Ril laughed. Rave shrugged. Everyone nodded and turned their attention back to Folgore.

Ril looked down so her hair covered her face and smiled evilly. '_One step closer. Sama.'_ She whispered. Rave smirked and nodded to himself.

"Hey guys!!!!!!" Zatch yelled as he burst through the doors, starling everyone. Kiyo ran up behind with Jhouru and Chikushou behind.

"Sorry about being late but we ran into a mamodo with Reven!!" Kiyo explained but whispered the groups' name.

Jhouru noticed the girl and boy. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Who's the girl?" Jhouru asked crossing his hands over his chest. Chikushou looked at them suspiciously.

"My name's Ril. " Ril smiled innocently at him. "Rave." The boy replied.

"Hmph. Why are y—"Jhouru was cut off by Kiyo.

"We don't have time for that. " Kiyo groaned rubbing his head in annoyance.

"She might be able to help us." Megumi pointed out looking at Rill, who nodded.

"See." Megumi smiled.

"Good. Anyway, Kanchome what was the name of the mamodo you said might help us?" Kiyo asked.

"Hori, I think." Kanchome replied unsure.

"Well, he's out. He's with Reven." Kiyo sighed. Kanchome nodded sadly.

"Well, we have two new allies." Tia tried to lift the depressing mood. But to no avail.

"We still need more." Jhouru shrugged.

**That's it for this one. Thanks again to VeryLazyPeople for letting me use the OC. Hope this one is good. Next is Rylitah's OC. :3 Enjoy, R&R Please.**


	7. Hyped Up On Life

**Woo next chapter. Congratulations to Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth for guessing the mystery note writer! This time it's Rylitah's OC that's introduced Thanks for letting me use them. Woo. Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell or Soren & Riley. That would be damn awesome though. I do own my OC's. Enjoy R&R**

**/Hyperactivity: Soren & Riley\**

A beautiful day in Japan. Currently, Kiyo and Zatch are on their way home from another school day. As they passed the road next to the river something caught Zatch's eye.

"Yellowtail!!!" Zatch yelled as he ran off the road into the grass throwing off his clothes and diving into the river.

"Zatch! Don't take off you cloth- Oh never mind." Kiyo sighed agitated. Zatch's trying to catch yellowtail at a time like this?

"Might as well get comfortable." Kiyo shrugged as he sat down on the cool grass. Zatch was struggling to catch the fast fish. Failing multiple times.

Kiyo sighed as he watched the mamodo swim for his life.

'_POP'_ Kiyo twitched and turned around to the sound of a bubble popping.

He came face to face with a girl with blue hair. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Who are you?" Kiyo asked calmly.

"Soren. You?" The blue haired girl replied calmly

"Kiyo. What do you need?" Kiyo asked.

"You look like a bookkeeper." Soren narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"What of it?" Kiyo shot back.

"If you are, I challenge you to a fight." Soren shrugged.

"You a mamodo?" Kiyo glared at her.

"Yeah. What of it?" Soren mocked Kiyo.

"Wait…mamodo? Mamodo!" Kiyo's eyes widened in realization and he jumped back is shock.

"You're a mamodo!" Kiyo pointed a finger at her. She raised an eyebrow at him and nodded.

"I just said that, didn't I?" Soren asked tilting her head to the side.

"Ugh, forget it. You're looking for a fight? Where's your bookkeeper?" Kiyo countered watching her with suspicion.

"Right here." A boy waved his hand as he jogged up next to Soren. He had black spiky hair. He wore a blue shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

The girl on the other hand had blue hair to her waist and bangs to her eyebrow, with two gold clips on either side. She wore a white, long sleeved shirt with a cloud in the middle surrounded by a blue glow in order to see the cloud, a light blue skirt with a cloud on the edge. Indigo shoes and a golden bracelet on her right wrist.

"Riley." The boy introduced himself. Kiyo raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Kiyo." Zatch noticed the girl and boy and swam to the edge. He got out, put on his clothes and stood next to Kiyo.

"Who're you?" Zatch bluntly asked.

"Soren and this is Riley." The blue haired mamodo pointed towards Riley.

"Let's fight. I'll take you guys down!" Soren yelled excitedly. A stress mark appeared on Kiyo and Riley's heads.

"Fine with us. But you won't win against us!" Kiyo pointed out as he took out the red book and opened it. Riley doing the same with a light blue book.

"**Wingfor!**" Riley cried out as Soren sent a gust of wind towards Zatch, who now stood in front of Kiyo.

"**Rashield**" Kiyo shouted as his book started to glow and a huge shield appeared in front of them, repelling the gust of wind and shooting it back.

"Whoa!" Riley jumped to the side with Soren as the attack missed them narrowly.

"Soren get ready." Riley demanded as Kiyo read another spell.

"**Zaker**" Kiyo shouted and held out his hand towards Soren. A huge lightning bolt shot out and went at a fast pace towards Soren.

"**Shiair**" Riley cried as the shield made of wind, sending the attack straight into the air soon vanishing.

"You're pretty good." Kiyo smirked.

"You too." Riley nodded.

"Riley!! Read a spell!!" Soren commanded shouting at him.

"Fine, fine." Riley muttered. "**Wingfor**" Riley cried out a second time.

The attack went towards Zatch who jumped out of the way. The spell collided with the ground.

At that second, Kiyo remembered the goal. He stood up and put his hands in the air.

Soren and Riley stared at him in confusion before he spoke.

"We don't want to fight, ok? We're looking for some allies." Kiyo explained looking at Soren and Riley's thoughtful expressions.

"Allies?" Soren repeated slowly.

"Allies." Riley confirmed.

"There's been a string of disappearances that us and some other friends believe are involved with a group named 'Reven'. They want to take over the Mamodo World." Kiyo explained then sighed.

"Really?" Soren stared at him in disbelief. Riley also.

"Yes." Zatch muttered sadly.

"We'll help." Soren declared with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Me too." Riley nodded as he shook hands with Kiyo, Soren doing the same with Zatch.

"Good." Kiyo breathed.

"So who else do you have in your alliance?" Soren asked chewing on some bubblegum.

"Oh their super cool!" Zatch laughed but Kiyo continued.

"Tonight we're meeting over at the cliff that overlooks the city at 10 P.M." Kiyo shrugged.

"Yeah, we can introduce you to everyone!" Zatch continued.

"We're also going on a bird hunt." Kiyo finished with an expression of disgust. The expression made Soren raise her eyebrow but not ask.

"Meet ya there! We gotta get home before Kiyo's mom gets mad at us." Zatch shivered at the thought.

"No problem! We'll be there!!" Soren raised her hand in the air. Riley sighed but nodded.

"Good. Bye." Kiyo and Zatch waved as they walked away.

"Yay, we joined an alliance to take down an evil group!!!" Soren bounced up and down in excitement. Riley looked at her with annoyance but again nodded.

"Congratulations." Riley rolled his eyes as he started to walk away.

"I know!!" Soren exclaimed as she ran after him.

**/Cliff at 10 P.M.\**

"My names Soren and I'm a wind mamodo! Nice to meet you all!!!" Soren introduced herself to the group of mamodo sitting in a circle.

"I'm Riley and I'm Soren's bookkeeper." Riley sighed.

"Now that everyone knows each other" (Everyone already introduced them selves. No I'm not typin all that out.) "Let's go on a bird hunt!" Kiyo held up a net.

"What if we don't find it?" Jhouru asked twirling the butterfly net like a baton.

"We'll try three times. This time won't count. If we can't find it by then, we give up and take on the group without them." Kiyo replied, nervousness flowing into his tone when he mentioned not having them on the team.

"Why is it so important to have them on the team?" Riley asked staring at the net like it's a gun.

"That's right, you, Soren, Jhouru, and Chikushou didn't see. Her names Azusa if I remember correctly. She could control shadows and summon creatures. But she was crazy strong. She took out an opponent's ultimate spell with her first spell." Kiyo explained.

The four new members stared in shock at his explanation. "O…oh." Soren mumbled.

"Yeah. Let's go." Kiyo started walking into the forest with everyone else.

Everyone went different ways. The plan was that if anyone saw the bird they notify the group and then try and grab it. Simple as that.

After an two hours of looking everyone meet back at the circle.

"Anyone find it?" Kiyo asked looking at everyone.

There was a mixture of 'no', 'sorry' and 'um'. Kiyo and everyone else hung their heads in defeat.

"Damn. I was sure we could find it." Kiyo sighed.

"It's ok, at least we tried. We still have three more tries." Megumi pointed out. Everyone nodded but were still depressed.

"Yeah." Chikushou shook his head.

"Well we could—" Sunbeam started but was cut off when they heard the sound of a human shrieking.

"Human shrieking?" Soren asked confused.

"Human shrieking!!!" Kanchome yelled in delight. Everyone ran towards the sound and went to an opening were a mamodo battle was taking place. They froze when they saw a book burning and a small animal near the abandoned book.

"I'm out of here!" A man yelled as he ran into the brush and trees. A dog with spikes covering it's body slowly disappeared.

"Good job." A male voice sighed, boredom seeping from his tone.

The animal ran up to the male and jumped on his shoulder then his head. It was too dark to see the man or animal but what could be seen was a slightly glowing dark brown mamodo book.

"A mamodo." Jhouru warned in a whisper.

"No really?" Soren retorted, whispering though.

"Quiet!" Riley and Chikushou chided.

"I know you're there." The male pointed out as the alliance was slowly retreating into the forest. They froze in shock.

'_Damn, he saw us. And in this darkness!' _Kiyo thought.

**Bet you can guess who that was. Anyway here's the next chapter. Sorry bout the late update but I got a new skateboard and I kinda forgot about this story for all of about a day. Sorry.**

**Enjoy and R&R…please.**


	8. Good For You

**Damn. I owe everyone an apology. A major one. I sorta blanked out on this story and had trouble getting my motivation back, but here it is. I hope you all forgive and forget and review ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. The rest belongs to it's respective owners. **

**Yes, review or I shall send my pet Killer Panda to mutilate you and devour your soul and body. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**/Good for You\**

"I know your there. Come out." The called apathetically. It didn't exactly sound like it cared, but still had a tinge of curiosity. Not strong but still present. Everyone stiffened as they stared at Kiyo, waiting to see his reaction. It was composed, but seemed to be in a thoughtful state. He shrugged and with a sigh, walked out of the bushes.

With his hands in the air, a sign of surrender, Kiyo walked out. The rest eyed him in surprise but quickly scrambled to follow. They followed, mimicking said person's movements.

"Quite a lot of you. Not surprising." The voice, clearly male, muttered as he took in their forms, not actually wanting to, but you can never be to safe, is how the saying goes.

"Erm…We don't want to fight…but…" Soren started but paused and stared in awe at the small animal moving uneasily on the man's shoulder. The man noticed her stares and looked over his shoulder at the mass of fur fidgeting slightly under Soren's gaze.

"Um...Yeah. I can tell…" He started and paused, eyeing the butterfly nets puzzled, "Any reason you guys have…butterfly nets?" He questioned not sounding all that interested.

"Yeah…Not important." Jhouru muttered, dropping the net and turning around so his back was facing the cursed item.

"Who are you?" Riley asked throwing the net on the floor, several others doing the same in embarrassment.

"Vincent. This is my mamodo CJ." Vincent stepped forward to where they could actually see him. He had messy black hair, Glasses, Black Jeans, and a brown Jersey. On his shoulder was a guinea pig with dark brown fur.

"Aw. Cute hamster!" Soren gushed as she stared at him with huge eyes full of amazement. CJ twitched and hung it head. Vincent rolled his eyes at her immaturity before answering.

"Guinea Pig." Vincent corrected her, pointing a finger in the air, going unnoticed by the distracted Soren.

"And you guys are?" Vincent asked looking at everyone with a confused expression.

"Hm?. I'm Kiyo; this is Zatch, Tia, Megumi, Ponygon, Sunbeam, Kanchome, Folgore, Jhouru, Chikushou, Soren, and Riley…" Kiyo supplied, pointing out everyone, obviously not all that happy to have to name everyone. Vincent and CJ stared at them as they processed the names and looks.

"That's a lot of names." Vincent muttered, yawning. Kiyo nodded in agreement before looking at CJ suspiciously.

"Well, nice to meet you. Goodbye." Vincent slowly backed away before turning and walking away with CJ now on his head, stretching his little legs. (^^) Zatch stepped forward and almost shouted, since the two were a good distance away;

"Hey, we're getting together an alliance to take down a group of evil mamodo bent on taking over the mamodo world. Wanna join?" He shouted, everything coming out quickly and slightly jumbled up. Everyone stared at her, either confused or lost. Or both...

"Um…ok?" Vincent answered slowly. CJ, who apparently wasn't actually paying attention turned and stared at the group, puzzled.

"Yay! We got another ally!!" Soren bounced up and down clapping her hands, Ponygon and Tia following along. Riley hung his head in embarrassment at Soren's childish behavior but what do you expect from a child….

The rest smiled or chuckled at the trio's reaction, though some ignored it and looked up at the night sky, staring at the stars and moon.

"Now that we're friends…Would you mind telling me what you're doing with butterfly nets?" Vincent asked eyeing the net's with curiosity…if you can call it that.

"We're searching for a bird that's connected to a mamodo who might be able to help us." Jhouru explained with a shrug.

"I see." Vincent nodded. "Well, I'll see you around then." He turned around and disappeared through the trees and bushes, leaving everyone to exchange looks. (Heh)

"That was interesting?" Kanchome said chewing on a candy bar, which Ponygon attempted to take a bite out of. They got into a little scuffle until Folgore and Sunbeam pulled them apart and separated them. Tia and Zatch started conversing about something unimportant whilst Soren annoyed Riley and so on.

"Yep." Tia muttered, stretching her arms, and then crossing them.

"Well, it's already 1 in the morning so we'll continue this tomorrow." Sunbeam called looking at his watch, then everyone else. A few nodded, while others shrugged.

"Wow, already?" Chikushou asked, blinking in surprise. Jhouru shrugged and sighed. "Guess we better be on our way then."

"Ok then. Same place tomorrow." Kiyo confirmed. Everyone nodded, said their farewells then left.

"We're doing good." Kiyo muttered as he and Zatch walked home. Who knows what tomorrow will bring, especially with all the shit going on.

**/Tomorrow\**

"Kiyo! Look it's the mamodo and his partner from yesterday!!" Zatch pointed towards Vincent and CJ, whom both were lying in the grass.

Zatch ran over with Kiyo trudging behind him. "Hey!" Zatch shouted once he was close enough.

Vincent looked over and sighed. "Hey….Zatch." He muttered uncertainly, after pondering the name for a minute.

"You remembered my name!" Vincent nodded and looked back at the sky. CJ noticed them and rolled over on his stomach and stretched, shaking slightly.

"We wanna thank you for joining our team/alliance." Kiyo interrupted with a smile. Vincent nodded to himself and returned to looking at the clouds pass by.

"No problem. If you wouldn't mind, could you tell me about this group?" Vincent asked as he yawned.

Kiyo shrugged and gave a detailed explanation that lasted about 5 minutes at the most, no less. The apathetic team stared at him in surprise and boredom. Though, his explanation was not all that surprising, it still gave off that ominous feeling.

"Hm. Very interesting. You get any closer to finding the leaders or this helpful mamodo?" Vincent asked, sighing then eyeing Kiyo with a waiting expression. Kiyo shook his head in defeat but quickly composed himself.

"No, but we're getting closer. It's hard since they haven't actually done anything besides the kidnappings." Kiyo supplied with a grimace. The not knowing about them can get on your nerves after awhile. If you're Kiyo, it would bother you, not noticeably but still.

"Yeah. I can tell. If that green haired mamodo is as strong as you say, wouldn't they have mamodo at that same level? Or more powerful?" Vincent questioned with a look saying 'Come on, dude. No shit?' Kiyo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in thought.

"I know. I keep getting this feeling they have something up their sleeves. Something strong and unnerving." Kiyo murmured as Zatch and CJ ran around trying to catch an indifferent butterfly. Its wings a shocking yellow on red with black swirls, body blue with pink crosses slightly blurred. It flew in circles slightly disorienting the two mamodo.

"Hey, Kiyo!" Zatch called as he and CJ cornered the butterfly against a tree trunk, CJ having transformed into human form. Kiyo looked over, whilst Vincent rolled over and sat up. "What Zatch?"

"Look at this weird butterfly!" He cried as he attempted to poke it, only having it fly up the tree trunk slightly. Kiyo slumped his shoulder with a sigh, heaving himself up and walking over, followed by Vincent.

"What is it?" Vincent asked, leaning forward, getting a better look at it. CJ leaned to the side and shrugged. The butterfly flew up and twirled until it started a small whirlwind of yellow and blue streams. Winds pushed CJ and Zatch back a bit, but couldn't do anything to the weight of Vincent and Kiyo, considering their much older and weigh more than the mamodo.

"What the hell?" Kiyo muttered as he shielded his eyes from the dust flying up, intertwining with the streams until they wavered and exploded, sending glass like shards flying everywhere. The four pedestrians stared at the place the butterfly and whirlwind once were in confusion.

"Alright, that was freaky…" Vincent pointed out with a frown, Kiyo doing the same. "True. No way that is something _not _having to do with a mamodo." He nodded.

"Oh how right you are, _mon ami._" A voice cooed as another voice cried out, "Mokniari!" The voice feminine yet had an growing tone to it.

Shards of golden and red glass sprouted from the ground circling the four in another whirlwind, not actually attacking but keeping them herded, like cows in cattle.

They whipped around to see two figures standing on a branch of a large oak tree. Two females, one taller than the other, but their features undefined as the shadows casted a veil of darkness over their faces.

"Brace yourselves. Here comes the storm." The same voice from earlier, cooed as the shorter figure extended a hand, as the thing being held by the taller one started to glow a bright purplish blue, outlining the girl's face.

"_Akniori"_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's the super long awaited chapter. I feel very bad about the whole waiting, seeing as this was one of my more popular stories. I'll try my best to update more often but can't guarantee anything with school and all. ' I apologize for anything wrong with the character's personality or attitude but I'm not all there in my mind. Gomen.**

**Alright I suggest you review unless you want to be mutilated and have you soul and body devoured by my pet Killer Panda.**

**VVV**


End file.
